Volatile memory, such as Random Access Memory (RAM), requires supply voltage to retain data stored within; it retains its contents while powered but when power is interrupted the stored data might be lost rapidly. Using non-volatile memory is an option for retaining the data during power interruption, but implementing such memory requires special processes and circuits, or requires high voltage for programming, which requires a significant increase of complexity and cost.